The lost prince of Medhire
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin finally has news about his brother for the first time in eight years. Now all he has to do is find out how to tell Arthur the truth about his heritage and hope that it is not too soon after the magic reveal that happened three months prior. How will Arthur take finding out that Merlin was not just a prince but a twin prince and the true Heir to the throne of Medhire. Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Merlin was fiddling with a ring that had the family crest of the royal family of Medhire. "I wonder if my family made it out that day, I wonder if my brother is ok."

**(Flashback)**

The two princes of Medhire were out in the courtyard playing and ruff housing having a great time. "Hey Merlin!" The younger of the two twins yelled, Merlin turned around

just in time to get hit in the face with an orb of water. Merlin stood there for a second then a smile that said 'now you've done it' spread across his face. "Oh you're going to

get it now Alith!" and with that Merlin used his magic to take half the water from the fountain and splash it over his brother. Alith sputtered but laughed, taking Merlin's

offered hand, and letting Merlin pull him up. Soon they left the courtyard to wash up for a meal with their parents.

Later that night King Balinor and his wife Hunith and their sons were eating and talking about how the day was going. Merlin was deep in conversation with his father about

on goings of the kingdom when the warning bell sounded and a guard came in. "Sire, your brother is attacking the city he is after prince Merlin! Ahh!" Right as he spoke an

arrow pierced his back.

Balinor was on his feet with his sword drawn "Alith take Merlin and get out of here now!" "No I will stand and fight I am not going to abandon the city!" Merlin yelled "No

Merlin, you won't be able to defeat your uncle yet. I need safe now go." Balinor exclaimed.

Merlin gave in reluctantly and ran with Alith till they were in the forest outside the city. It was way past nightfall when they finally stopped to make camp they were far

enough from the city that they did not need to worry about ambushed or anything like that. Once they had a fire going and had eaten Alith spoke "Merlin, I am going back at

first light but you need to stay hidden far from here where our uncle can't find you. No one can know who you are. Go to Camelot our uncle Gaius lives there he will keep you

safe." "Please don't go back, you will most likely die. You know our uncle will never show mercy, Please Alith." Merlin pleaded as tears ran down his face "Merlin I have to

help our father but you are too important to risk. you are not just the heir to the throne, you are Emrys the only hope for everyone with magic. So you have to stay hidden."

Alith said "I guess this is goodbye then." Merlin tearfully replied Alith had tears streaming down his face to "No Merlin not goodbye, just see you later. I promise you Merlin

that I will find you, one day we will be together again. Here," Alith pulled a gold chain which held the ring that had the dracon symbol on it the crest of their family house and

put it around Merlin's neck "Wear this so that never forget us or who you really are. Now go use your magic teleport you where you want to go. And be safe." Merlin had his

hand clenched around the ring above his chest. Merlin pulled his brother into a hug and whispered in his ear "I love you Alith, stay safe, and don't do anything stupid. I'll see

you later." "Yeah see you later, stay safe brother." then Merlin teleported to the forest outside Camelot.

**(Flashback ends)**

Merlin looked outside it was time to get Arthur breakfast and wake up the prat. Merlin sighed, got dressed and put his ever present Neckerchief that his the ring he wore

around his neck. Once he was decent he left his room and saw Gaius up and looking through a book "Morning Gaius." Merlin said as he tried to keep his tone cheery but failed

spectacularly because Gaius's eyebrows shot up as he said "You were thinking about them weren't you. I know that today is exactly eight years since you had to flee. You

can't torture yourself anymore you have to believe that you'll see them again." Merlin let a small smile appear as he left.

(**Later that day)**

Merlin was standing behind Arthur while he listened to the people of Camelot. Morgana kept glancing over at him with a smile on her face. Merlin was madly in love with

Morgana and her with him though they kept it a secret. They both had magic but he never told her or anyone about his past.

Soon after all the people had dispersed a foreign messenger came into the room. the young man bowed the addressed Arthur "Sire I have come here with a message from

Prince Alith of Medhire." Merlin's breath hitched in his throat, he knew his father was dead he died in Merlin's arms making him a dragon lord but he knew nothing of his

mother or brother. it was times like these that Merlin was thankful that he knew how to school his features so that no one would see the torment inside of him.

Merlin was jolted out of his thoughts as the messenger started talking again. "Prince Alith is fighting a rebellion against his Uncle the traitorous usurper. He want to ask you

for any men you can spare." "I would help if I could but I can't spare any of my men. but I can spare some food and provisions." Arthur replied and Merlin could already see

the plan forming in his mind. The messenger bowed his head and gave them his thanks then left.

Merlin caught the man in the stables alone "Excuse me, I need to know where Prince Alith has his camp. I want to help and he knows me personally." the messenger told

Merlin that his brother's camp was in the forest of Estire right over the border of Camelot. Not half a day's ride. Merlin told the man not to tell anyone not even the prince

what had been said because it was somewhat of a surprise for the prince. the messenger agreed and set out.

A few minutes later Merlin listened through the door to Arthur's room to hear what he had to say to their friends and knights of the round table. "I could not say that I was

going to help the in front of the council or they would eat me alive. This is what we are going t do is tonight in an hour we will meet in the sables and all of us and yes that

includes Morgana. I will tell Gaius that he is in charge while we are away. Then we head to the forest of Estire. Once there will do everything we can to help Prince Alith get

his home back. Now go and get ready and meet me at the stables in one hour."

"_Things just got a little more complicated."_ Merlin thought to himself and then he went back to the sables where his horse was already saddled and waiting. Then he set of for

the forest of Estire in high hopes that he would see his brother soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a little after night fall when Merlin was in the forest of Estire but decided to make camp and find his brother's in the morning, but it seemed that his brother's men had

other ideas.

Merlin was asleep when a hand clamped over his mouth and hauling him to his feet. Then a knife was placed against his throat "Who are you and what are you doing here?" A

man hissed in Merlin's ear. "I wish to see Prince Alith. I am here to help so if you could be so kind as to get him for me I would appreciate it." Merlin replied the man told his

partner to go and fetch the prince while keeping the dagger at Merlin's neck.

Not long after Merlin's magic sung through him rejoicing as he felt his brothers magic. Their magic had always been connected and it was a connection they both cherished.

Merlin heard his brother return with his men. He conversed with them quietly for a moment then told the man holding Merlin to let him go. Merlin knew his brother would not

recognize him for the had both changed over the last eight years so he stayed where he was. When Merlin heard his brother speak to him he could not help but smile. "Please

face me so I know who I am talking to." Merlin turned to Face Alith but stayed silent "What is your name?" "You would not believe me if I told you Alith." Merlin replied "Try

me." Alith said Merlin shook his head with a smile on his face "You're still the over inquisitive brother I remember glad to see some things don't change. The last time we saw

each other was when we were seventeen and our uncle wanted me dead. It's me Alith, Merlin." Alith swallowed and let out a shaky breath "If it is really you Merlin show me

what I gave to you that night so you would not forget who you are and who your family was." Merlin pulled out the chain with the ring attached and said "You gave me this

ring with our family crest on it. I have never taken it off since that day."

"Merlin it really is you, you're alive!" Alith Pulled Merlin into a bone crushing hug then pulled away a little "I have been searching for you for years where were you?" "Well I

have been the man servant of King Arthur for the last eight years since I am Emrys and he is the once and future king it seemed like a good position to protect his ass. Which

I have done on a daily basis. By the way Him and a few friends will be joining us within the hour. He could not have said he would openly help us or the council would eat him

alive." Merlin replied "then someone will be here to meet them and bring the them camp. But do they know about your magic and that you are my elder twin?" Alith asked

"they know of my magic that is why the ban was lifted four months ago. But they do not know anything about me being the heir to the throne of Medhire. I planned to tell

them soon in a less stressful situation but I guess this will have to do."

Alith smiled "Well you're going to be in control your supposed to lead our forces not me. Now you're here so lead us." "Lead me back to the camp and we'll go from there."

Merlin replied then turned to the man that had held him at knife point "What is your name?" "Dageth my lord, please forgive me if I had known who you where I never would

have put my knife to your throat." Merlin put a hand on Dageth's shoulder and said "Dageth you did your duty and you did it well. Next time though be sure it is an enemy

before you put a dagger their throat. I am expecting the King Arthur and some people close to me to be arriving with the hour. I want you to escort them to camp then come

and get me and Alith." Dageth said he would.

Alith lead Merlin to camp once there Merlin was astounded at the sheer number of men in the camp. "Alith how many men do we have?" "Twenty thousand give or take a

few. From what our sources tell me our uncle has about thousand more than us but most of them are untrained mercenaries." Alith explained "Then why did you go to Arthur

requesting more men?" Merlin asked with his eyebrows raised in a fashion that would make Gaius proud. Alith looked at his brother with a cheeky grin "well I though adding

more men to our numbers would help but I also had another reason and that was I hopes that you would be there and that would come. Turns out I was right. Now come on

there is someone I know would love to see you." Alith led the way to one of the tents in the center of the camp and pulled open the flap and entered with Merlin on his heels.

Merlin looked at the woman in front of him and could not help the tears that formed in his eyes "Mother." His mother Hunith stood and slowly walked over to him till she

stood in front of him. She reached up to touch his cheek "Merlin your alive. My darling boy!" Merlin's mother three her arms around his neck and pulled him into her embrace

while crying out of sheer happiness into his shoulder as he cried a little to.

After the tearful reunion Alith called the camp together "People of Medhire we all knew my brother was in hiding because of my uncle. But he has returned to us this day. He

is here to lead and help us take back out home!" The whole camp rejoiced at the news then it was Merlin's turn to speak "You have all suffered much at my uncles hand but

no longer. I can't say that everyone will survive but I do promise you this, My uncle will die for his crimes, any who die fighting in this rebellion will be honored and remember

till the end of time. For the love Medhire!" "For the love of Medhire!" the men in the camp echoed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merlin was soon in the command tent with Alith going over what they had "alright so it looks like we have enough food and supplies to last up to four months if we have to lay

siege to the citadel, the men are in good health which is good, we have a good balance of every type of magic from healing all the way to defensive magic. We also have

enough trained fighters to help us get past the mercenaries. But what we do not have is battle plan. so that is our first priority. We will start with that." Merlin stated. Alith

was about to say something when Dageth entered the tent and bowed to the two princes and said "Prince Merlin, Prince Alith the Camelotion are here they are waiting to be

received by you by the fire." "Thank you Dageth go get some food and rest for the night you did well." Merlin said Dageth smiled, thanked Merlin and left.

"Well Arthur is going to be in for a shock. Don't worry about it if he hits me upside the head and calls me a few names it is all in good fun he is actually my best friend so just

be prepared for that alright." "Merlin said Alith shook his head and said "Well from what you are telling me he sound to me like a prat." Merlin laughed "Oh the irony that is

exactly what I call him when we start bantering or I want to annoy him and he calls me and idiot. He kind of an adopted brother and hoping someday brother-in-law because

I am madly in love with his sister Morgana. She loves to annoy him to. Well lets go and get this over with. "

Merlin walked out of the command tent with Alith at his side Merlin had already changed into his more regal clothing and his Armor that he had worn when he was seventeen

that his brother had decided to cart along with him everywhere in case they found him. One of the best things about having magic you never have to wait for someone to

refit your armor or a seamstress to redo your clothes. Soon Arthur came into view Arthur had his eyes on Alith and had not caught sight of Merlin yet probably just thought

Merlin was someone in the army because earlier today Merlin had been dressed in his servants cloths. Once they were standing in front of Arthur and the others Alith spoke

up first "Hello King Arthur I am glad you brought some of your men and I see you brought some supplies that may need in the coming weeks." "We are glad we can help if I

can help with anything battle plans whatever you need I am more than willing to help. Though I wish Merlin had not left he is my voice of reason sometimes and now he is

missing." Alith snorted with laugher but cover it up with a cough and said "Well me and my twin brother are working on battle plans if you like to join us you insight would be

welcome but you will not be getting any orders from me but from my twin because he is the elder twin and the hair to the throne of Medhire." "Well I would like to meet him

so I can formally introduce myself." Merlin could not take it anymore and burst out laughing causing his brother who had been holding his laughter back to laugh to. though

his laughter Merlin said "Could you be anymore oblivious you Prat. If you had looked to see who stood next to Alith you would found out who his twin was and were I where I

went after earlier today. You are such a clot pole." Merlin finally got control of his laughter and said "Bring everyone with us to the command tent I'll explain everything there.

If you want to throw something at me remember what I did last time." Merlin then turned around and took the lead with his brother a few steps behind the rest following

behind him.

Once they were in the command ten seated at the chairs around the table Arthur spoke up "Ok Merlin what with this what kind of joke are you playing because it is not

funny?" Merlin answered "Arthur I am not playing a joke. I have been hiding in Camelot as a servant because of my uncle I was not strong enough to fight him yet when I

was seventeen. My father ordered me to flee to safety and as you know my father was Balinor the dragon lord. My Uncle wanted to kill me to stop me from become as

powerful as destiny says I will be and to stop me from finding you the once and future king. He wanted my power for himself and was ready to kill me to get it. I hid my uncle

Gaius in Camelot since then. I have been waiting since then for any news good or bad. I have a chance to help my people take back their home what kind of prince would I

be, what kind of man would I be for that matter if I did not take it and give back what was stolen from them. I am going to lead this army whether you like it or not Arthur.

These are my people and I had to abandon them once on order from my father and king but I will not abandon them a second time. You can leave if you want any of you can

I will not force you to stay but if you do stay you going to have to accept this and who I am. I am still me I am the same cheeky, joke making, sometimes annoying, magic

using man you know, just I have a title too. But I am still the same person and I want you to treat me as always have do understand me that is all I want. You are my friends

and I don't want anything to change because of this new information. So the choice is yours stay or go." Arthur shook his head with a smile then pulled Merlin into a head

lock rubbing his knuckles into his hair saying "Well you got surprising you idiot do you have any other secrets that I don't." Merlin was laughing as he said "No I don't now let

me go me go prat." Arthur let Merlin go laughing "We are here to help Merlin all we need is for you to tell us what to do." "Then let's get started." Merlin replied confidently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the great reviews and to answer a question I know is being asked Freya is not in this story and Morgana is Merlin's love interest. I am sorry I have not updated in a while I have been pretty busy so thanks for handing in there please review**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So Alith your source inside the castle, what has he told you about your uncles position and has he given you any maps of the

defenses and citadel, anything we can use against him?" Merlin asked "Yes he has given me a map it has everything from all

the defenses all the way to the last secret passageway into the castle." Alith pulled out a map and spread it across the table

using two daggers to keep it in place. "A copy of the original made by magic. There is only one person I know who can make

a copy this good. Your source is Brandon one of our best knights. He was always a resourceful one. All right give us the

layout Alith." Merlin said "Our uncle has most of his men focused on the main gate because the west gate is locked and has

been unused for years. He has also barricaded the entrance to the courtyard with wood and a few stones. Brandon tells me that

our uncle never leaves the throne room. He eats, sleeps, and does everything in there. He has twenty knights with him which is

all the knights he has. Brandon is posing as one of those knights and has made three of our uncles knights defect to our side,

and he knows nothing of any of the secret passages in or out of the castle." Alith explained the layout of their uncles men and

what his uncle had done.

A plan formed in Merlin's mind and the passageways would work perfectly. "Our uncle had made himself a rat trap and

sprung it on himself. That idiot." Merlin shook his head with a small smile Arthur spoke up "What do you mean Merlin?"

Merlin looked from Arthur to Alith who were both looking at him with confusion "You would not know of this specific

passageway Alith only the king and his successor know of it. At the back wall of the throne room right behind the throne itself

is a false panel the looks exactly like the rest of the wall. It can be opened from either side. The passage ends right outside the

east wall, it comes right out of a rock face in the forest that looks normal unless you open the door. Because of this

passageway we can trap our uncle from two sides. I already have a plan but I will need everyone's help." They all said they

would help so Merlin continued "All right, All of us here will go through that passage and when we come out the other side

Arthur I need you, Alith and your knights to fight my uncles men the three that have defected and Brandon will help you. But

our uncle is mine. He will run when he sees he is losing just like the cowered he is. While we go through the passageway the

rest of the army will make their way through the city and blast away the barricade because once our uncle flees he is probably

going to go toward the front gate but he will be blocked from both ends. Then him and I will face off and I will win because

he is no match for me now. But for the next week we need to train, scout out the area, and plan in more detail. in two weeks

we attack and if everything goes to plan we will win."

Soon after the meeting concluded Merlin took Morgana's hand pulled her aside to a secluded area of the camp. As soon as

they were alone Morgana asked "Why didn't you tell me, why did you not tell any of us that you were a prince. Most of all

why didn't you trust me?" Morgana had tears in her eyes as she asked this "Morgana I did trust you, I trust all of you. It had

nothing to do with trust I did not tell anyone because even in the most privet of places the walls have ears I could not take the

chance of my uncle finding me and I needed to protect Arthur unhindered from my past. I was going to tell you all soon but

then my brother sent the message. I listened in on the conversation that all of you had with Arthur about coming to help my

brother but I left before you all did that is how I got here before you did. I love you Gana I never wanted to lie to you or hurt

you. I am still me with just a added title. Please forgive me for not telling you." Merlin replied with tears forming in his eyes.

Morgana sighed then caressed Merlin's cheek with the pad of her thumb saying "I forgive you but no more secrets and try not

to get yourself killed because I love you too much to lose you." Morgana placed a chaste kiss on Merlin's lips which Merlin

deepened into a more passionate one. Merlin ended the kiss and rested his forehead on Morgana's saying "I love you too."

Merlin then had an idea "Hey Morgana how would you like to see me kick Arthur's ass in a sword fight?" Morgana's eyes

brightened mischievously as she said that she would love to see that. So they were off to find the prat and start training so

Merlin could see if Arthur could beat him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am sorry I haven't posted in a while horrible writers block but I got some inspiration back hope you enjoy this new chapter. read and review. enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Merlin and Morgana walked around the camp for a while trying to find Arthur and when they found him Arthur was beating up a strange looking training dummy with his sword. Merlin let out a low laugh so as not to disturb Arthur and whispered to Morgana "You want to see what those training dummies can really do and freak Arthur out a little bit?" Morgana smirked and nodded Merlin muttered a spell and when his eyes flashed the training dummy that Arthur was pummeling came to life and started attacking back. "By the gods what's happening!" Arthur exclaimed as he was trying to get his balance so he could fight the dummy. Merlin was outright laughing now as he yelled at Arthur "What wrong Arthur, scared of fighting a dummy?" "Merlin if you had anything to do with this I pommel you into next year!" Arthur yelled back while trying to block a blow from the dummy.

Merlin let Arthur sweat for a few minutes before he barked another spell and the dummy went still. Arthur was bent over breathing hard with a shocked look on his face. Merlin walked over to Arthur with a huge grin on his face and clapped Arthur on the back "Have fun with the training dummy I designed Arthur?" Arthur stood up straight and replied "You deigned those, you must be insane to train against those things." Merlin laughed "Actually I designed these when I was ten, and tested them myself for many months until I was satisfied. Now if we don't have partner to spare with or we need a challenge we say a specific spell and then the dummy with come to life and fight you. You can make it harder or easier with a just a few words." Merlin was trying not to laugh but could not help but snigger a little bit "I admit I put on one of the harder levels for you just to see how you would do." Arthur looked at Merlin in shock but then Arthur's expression changed to a mischievous glint that Merlin knew was that look that usually ended up with him saving Arthur's ass.

"All right how about a spar between you and me so we can see which one of us is the better swordsman. and we both know you can't even wield a sword right." Merlin was now intrigued and he could not help but taunt Arthur into his trap "Oh really, who do think trained every Knight here including my brother. As I am the older twin it was my job to do it since I was ten, and I have been training since I was six." Merlin paused for a moment "There was a reason I late bringing you breakfast every morning and why I was always exhausted all the time. I train at night when no one would catch me." Arthur looked Merlin up and down, sizing him up, then laughed saying " Let's put your words to the test." "Let's. fighting staffs is what we will use, rules full fight first disarmed or collapses first loses. Good luck Arthur now you'll get to see just how much I have been holding back." Arthur twirled his staff just like when he wielded a sword, while Merlin got into his favorite fighting stance which was both hand on the bottom of the staff, with the staff put a little behind his head. Arthur wondered at that stance but thought it made Merlin easier to defeat but what he did not expect was how fast and agile he was.

Arthur lunged at Merlin, aiming for his neck like he had so many time thinking that Merlin would be a useless with a sword as he usually was but Merlin blocked his staff and put Arthur on the defensive the next second. Merlin was quick enough that Arthur was having a hard time keeping up. Merlin was moving so fast Arthur was tiring quickly when it seemed that Merlin seemed to get more energized as he moved through the fight. The last move Merlin did was nigh on incomprehensible to Arthur. Merlin pivoted on his right foot, spinning to Arthur's side while knocking Arthur's feet out from under him with his left foot. The final part of the move was while Arthur was on his knees Merlin pivoted on his left foot till he was facing Arthur with his staff at Arthur's throat. Both men were breathing hard and had attracted a huge crowd which included Alith, all of Arthur's knights, Morgana, and half the camp including Merlin's mother.

All of the Camelotion's were very shocked at Merlin's skill with a blade, but the Medhire knights and Alith were cheering. "You have just gotten better since you left haven't you sire." someone Merlin had not seen in a long time said "Brandon, you sneaky bastard. I am surprised you haven't gotten yourself killed yet." Merlin teased as he turned to face Brandon. "You know I'm hard to kill. I have done worse suicide missions with you than I am doing now." Brandon said with mock hurt on his face "Yes unfortunately I do know you and I know you attract trouble like honey attracts bees." Both Merlin and Brandon were trying to keep straight faces but in end it was futile and they both broke out laughing and pulled each other into a hug. Soon they released each other and just smiled at each other.

Soon he introduced Arthur, Morgana, and the knights to Brandon who got along surprisingly well. After about ten minutes of talking and catching up Brandon got straight to the reason he was there "Merlin, you know I have been posing as one of your uncles knights and relaying information back to your bother. Well there had been a unforeseen development and you need to attack in the next few days. Your uncle has decreed that by the end of the week that every able bodied man in the city will join his army or they with their families will be sentenced to death. I have heard talk among the men they all said they won't do it that they would rather die. You need to attack within the week and take back the throne or the whole city is doomed." Merlin saw red but kept his calm as he replied "That gives us less time than I thought but it can be done. I won't let my suffer any longer at the hands of my uncle. Tell the men you have gotten to defect to be ready at first light in two days. In two day's we end this." Brandon had his orders and left the camp heading back to his post in the castle throne room.

Merlin was livid with his uncle and this time he would show his uncle just how much power he had and that he should have never crossed him. "My will rue the day he crossed me, by the time I am done with him he'll wish he had never been born." Merlin was shaking with anger and his magic was reacting to it. A small storm was brewing overhead that Merlin's magic was creating. Alith used his own magic to sooth his brother's and talked him down. Once Merlin had calmed down and then went full command mode "Call the men to arms Alith, our uncle will rue the day he took our home from us and crossed me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. It is a filler before the real fun begins we are almost finished with the story only a few more chapters. I can't believe how many people have favorited and followed and reviewed this story it means a lot to me. well enough of my babbling enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I've never seen Merlin like this. The Merlin I know is happy, cheeky, and wise at the same time. Now he seems to be a different person, a leader, a seasoned warrior who will fight to the death. Truthfully is scares me to see him like this." Arthur told Alith as they watched Merlin train some of the knights and also arrange the army to how he needed it for his plan to succeed. "You have only been seeing half of what my brother is. When something or someone threatens someone or something he cares about he gets angry and protective. But when it comes to our uncle he gets livid at just the mention of what he has done. He took everything from us, he took our home, our father is dead because of him, our people suffer. It's not easy to make him this angry but when you do you better run and hide because even the gods won't save you from him. This side of my brother rarely comes out but we know not to mess with him when it does." Alith replied.

Merlin finally had everything and everyone organized by sunset the next day and finally sat to rest. He did not sit with any of the groups, he sat alone in a far corner of the camp to collect his thoughts. Merlin sensed someone approaching him, he knew just by the footfalls that it was Arthur who was coming over to him. "What do you want Arthur, I am not in mood for our usual banter or you being a prat." "I'm not here to banter with you or be a prat though it is tempting. I'm here to tell you something, Alith told me what your uncle has taken from you and what he has done with your people. I want you to know that the knight, Morgana, and I will do everything in our power to help you get your home back. If you need to talk you know where to find me." Merlin had small smile upon his lips at Arthur's words "Thanks Prat." Merlin looked up at the sky to see how long before dawn they only had a few hours "We should get some rest first light is not far off and we need our strength." Arthur nodded and left to his tent that had been assigned to him while stayed at the camp.

Merlin watched the stars for a few more minutes than with a sigh and heavy heart he went to see his brother. He walked into his brother's tent to find his brother crying silently with all the emotions that had filled him since Merlin had showed up and the news that had come. Merlin sat down by his twin and pulled him into a tight hug letting his brother cry while whispering calming words and reassurances in his ear until he calmed.

Alith finally called down and said "I'm sorry I did not mean to break down. It just every that has happened since you had to flee has been really hard and your back and I felt ecstatic but then the news of what our uncle intends to do. It just became too much and I broke down. I know you always taught me and the knights to be strong no matter the circumstance but it just was too much." Merlin felt his heart tighten at those words "Alith that's not what I meant with what I taught you. What I meant by being strong was to be able to make the right decisions in battle and not to hesitate with an enemy, but there is also a time and place to cry and let your emotions outs. Crying and letting you emotions out is not a weakness it shows strength and compassion. So there is nothing to be sorry for. I have felt the same for the past few days so I understand it's hard not to break down but I have dealt with a lot of things the past few years so I am a little hardened to emotions and battle. You kind of have to get used to it when you're saving Arthur's ass every other day." Alith laughed at the last statement "Thanks Merlin I glad I have you back again." "As am I Alith. Now get some rest we go into battle tomorrow and I need you at your best because I can't lose you." Merlin hugged his brother tight for a few minutes both knowing they might lose each other tomorrow but praying they wouldn't.

Alith and Merlin shared a tent that night Merlin slept on the ground while Alith took the small cot in the tent. Sunrise came all to quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody, thanks for all the reviews and everything it has really made my day. I had some writers block so I hope this new chapter does not disappoint. please read and review. enjoy the show.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sunlight filtered into the tent effectively waking Merlin up. Merlin sat up knowing everyone will be getting ready to go into battle. "Alith, wake up it sunrise." Merlin said while he shook his brother to wake him. Alith woke thinking that yesterday had been a dream until Merlin's face came into his vision and Alith cried out clinging to Merlin saying "I thought it was all a dream, I thought you weren't really here. But you are it all happened." Merlin held his brother for moment knowing the he would have felt the same way if he was in Alith's position.

Once Alith was calmed down Merlin spoke "Alith I need you to lead the Army through the city while I take the secret passage with Arthur and the others. Our uncle knows you have been leading the rebellion against him but he does not know where I am. It would look suspicious if you weren't with the army. It is also safer for you then where I am going." Alith tried to argue but Merlin cut him off "No Alith, you will do this for me. I can't have our uncle suspecting anything. Most of all I need you as safe as possible just in case I die there is still one prince of Medhire alive, one last living hair to the throne. If I die I need you to take my place as hair to the throne of Medhire. I don't plan on dying but this has to be done as a precaution I need you alive and safe as possible." Merlin paused the looked Alith dead in the eye and asked "Will you do this for me Alith?"

Alith looked scared about the fact that his twin could die but he nodded and said "I will but promise me you will try to come back." Merlin rested his forehead against Alith's "I promise you Alith I will try and come back to you but you need to prepare for what can happen this is war and there will be casualties but I will try and come back." Alith nodded.

They sat like that for a good while until Merlin pulled back and said "Alith gather the men I need to speak to everyone one more time before we go into battle." Alith nodded and left the tent to gather the men. Merlin sat there for a few second then stood and walked to the center of the camp where he had addressed the men nearly three days ago.

Merlin stood in front of his men as well as his friends from Camelot, Alith by his side. Merlin took a deep breath looking out over the men gathered before he spoke "People of Medhire today we go into battle against my uncle and his men. You have been under his oppression for years, well that ends today. My uncles men only fight for money or power. What do we fight for? We fight for our families, our friends, and our home. We fight for everything we hold dear. We all have family still in the city, we have mother's, father's, wives, son's, and daughter's who will be killed if we fail. As long as we have them to fight for nothing can stop us. keep you families in mind as you fight and nothing can defeat you. I promise you this by the end of this fight my uncle will be dead, the real royal family reinstated, and Medhire back to his former glory. So fight well today and any of you who die will be remembered as long as record exists. For the love of Medhire!" "For the love of Medhire!" The men echoed back.

Merlin turned back to Alith "Move them out Alith get within sight of city gate and then wait for the signal. Lead them well and stay safe." Alith nodded "I will Merlin, see you on the other side." Merlin dipped is head in acknowledgment.

Alith gave the order "Move out!" and the men followed Alith out of the camp. While Merlin took Arthur, the knights and Morgana in the opposite direction.

"Merlin where are we going, because it looks like your just leading us through the woods?" Arthur asked "That's because we have to go through the woods to get to the passage way I told you about when you arrived at the camp as you will see. You just have to trust me."Merlin replied without looking at Arthur as he just kept walking. "I do trust you Merlin, I just am a little worried about you. You've been going for days with only a few hours rest I don't want you to do anything stupid to get yourself killed." Merlin chuckled "I been through much worse when it comes to protecting your royal ass for the last eight years so don't worry about me and worry more about keeping yourself alive." Arthur fell silent at that and just followed Merlin contemplating what he had said thinking "_What could be worse than this."_

About five minutes later they ended up standing in front of a huge rock face. "What are we doing here Merlin, you just brought us to a rock wall?" Arthur asked Merlin smirked as he walked to the center of the wall then turned to look at Arthur as he said "That is the idea so that no one will find the entrance to the passageway." Merlin then pushed on the center of the wall and it slid open to reveal a tunnel. "I stand corrected." Arthur stated. Merlin nodded and waved the others through.

Once everyone was through the entrance Merlin whispered "El Dragon besendan Alith." Merlin eyes flashed gold as his magic sent the signal to Alith to start the attack. "Ok the signal is sent lets go." Merlin said as he made his way to the front of the group after closing the tunnel and creating an orb of light in his hand to guide them.

Ten minutes later they reached the end of the tunnel and Merlin stopped his hands shaking, his mind racing it had all come down to this moment where he would face the man who took everything from him and his family, the man who had harmed his people. Merlin's breathing sped up but Arthur saw what was happening and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder saying in a low voice "Merlin, it's ok you can do this. If you faced everything you did saving my life for the last eight years you can face this and win. We will be there with you but you have to be the one to do this." Merlin calmed down at Arthur's words and nodded to him.

Now it was time to his uncle and end his uncle's rain oppression once and for all.


End file.
